Fenris
Fenris is an elven warrior who travels alongside Hawke. Molded by his time as a man slave, he is extremely distrustful of mages, and is more than happy to help fellow slaves History Days as a Slave Once a slave of Danarius a Tevinter magister, Fenris is covered in a series of lyrium-infused markings, which grant him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects, which is somehow connected to the Fade. Fenris often uses this ability as a weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them instantly. However, these markings are also extremely sensitive, and touching them often results in physical discomfort. Because of this, he has an aversion towards being touched.1 However, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. He fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, hunted by the soldiers of his former master. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. But due to his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, he is extremely distrustful of mages, even friendly ones. He feels that they would do anything for power, and will inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic has to offer. Dragon Age II In Act 1 Hawke meets Fenris during the Bait and Switch quest. Upon completion of the quest he can join the party as a permanent companion. Later Hawke can talk to him in the Danarius' old mansion, located in Hightown. He stays in the mansion for the rest of the game. Hawke can call on Fenris to use his special ability in order to interrogate and kill Danzig and to kill Kelder Vanard. In Act 2 Hawke can Speak to Fenris in the beginning of the Act. When Hawke travels outside Kirkwall (usually to The Bone Pit or Sundermount) with Fenris in the party, there is a surprise encounter in which Tevinter slavers sent by Danarius' apprentice Hadriana attempt to recapture him. This ambush begins the quest A Bitter Pill. Fenris asks you to go to the abandoned slaver den to face Hadriana. If his request is not resolved in a timely manner, the quest is automatically completed and Fenris permanently leaves the party. Inside the cave, Hawke finds an escaped slave girl by the name of Orana and has several options of how to deal with her. Then Hawke finally reaches Hadriana who attacks on sight. Once defeated, Hadriana says that Fenris has a sister and offers information in return for her life. Regardless of your choice, Fenris kills Hadriana. He temporarily leaves the party. You must talk to him in the Hawke's mansion to complete the quest. When Questioning Beliefs, Hawke learns that Fenris has obtained considerable knowledge of Qunari culture and practices, a result of him being left behind by his master after a battle between the Tevinter mages and the Qunari on Seheron. His injuries were treated by Fog Warriors and he spent several months living with them before Danarius returned to retrieve Fenris. The Fog Warriors refused to give him up, and Danarius was injured in the subsequent battle. Danarius ordered Fenris to kill the Fog Warriors who had defended him, which he did. He indicates regret at doing so, but apparently still had a lingering propensity to do as commanded upon the return of his master. It was this event that caused Fenris to leave his master, taking advantage of the delay in pursuit that Danarius' injuries offered. If brought to meetings with the Arishok, Fenris has special dialogue that demonstrates his knowledge, which, in turn, impresses the Arishok. However, he also states that he is not a follower of the Qun. Fenris can also arrange a duel between the Arishok and Hawke if brought along. In Act 3 During his personal quest Alone, Fenris tells Hawke that he has obtained information about his sister and wants Hawke to go with him to meet her. After Varania talks about a few segments of Fenris's past, Danarius appears, revealing that it was a set-up. He promised to make Variana his apprentice in exchange for baiting Fenris. You have two options: to turn Fenris in or to engage in combat with Danarius. If Hawke agrees to betray Fenris, he gives up without a fight and permanently leaves the party. Later, Hawke receives a letter from Danarius stating that Fenris "is his usual compliant self now that his memories have been once again removed." Alternatively, if Danarius is killed, Fenris tries to kill his sister. You can let him do it or persuade him against killing her. If Varania lives, she reveals that Fenris received his lyrium markings in order to free her and their mother from slavery. Then she leaves. When Hawke reaches 100% friendship or rivalry with Fenris, he/she can talk to Fenris in his mansion. One of the dialogue options leads to him permanently leaving the party. If Bethany / Carver are dead during Best Served Cold, Fenris can be taken hostage by Grace and Thrask. After the destruction of the Chantry, Fenris advocates for killing Anders. In the final battle, Fenris always joins Hawke who sided with the templars. He also immediately joins Hawke who sided with the mages if he/she has 100% friendship or rivalry with Fenris and has completed his last personal quest Questioning Beliefs. Otherwise, Hawke who sided with the mages meets Fenris in the Gallows courtyard: *If Hawke has any (0-100%) amount of friendship or less than 50% rivalry (1-49%) or exactly 100% rivalry with Fenris, he can still be convinced to join the party at this point. *If Hawke chooses any reply other than "Join me" or has more than or equal to 50% and less than 100% rivalry with him (50-99%), Fenris rejects Hawke. Later, he shows up with a group of city guards inside the Gallows and Hawke has to kill him. Category:Video Game Slaves Category:Man Slaves Category:Lust Slaves